Myst
by Lady of eternal darkness
Summary: Myst, a sceon of sorcery and swordsmanship


And so our tale begins. A tale of swordsmanship and sorcery. But enough of my incessant banter.   
  
Let our tale begin!  
"Quickly, the Drow are attacking castle!" cried Aireedhel over the ruckus and mayhem of the battle below whilst running toward the Southern side of the city.  
  
"Oh! You think I'm not hurrying?! I'm going as fast as I can! Its not exactly easy you know. Your not the one covering someone's back now are ye?" remarked Myst snidely whilst launching a magic missile at her foes. "I didn't think so… Oh watch out!"  
  
"Ack, that was much to close for comfort!" says Pwareica as she manages to block an arrow with her sword cursing under her breath as she feels the aftershock of the arrow hitting her sword shoot into her arm. "This fight is pointless! We have no hope of winning! Personally, they shouldn't have even gotten past the outer wall. This worries me Aireedhel."  
  
As our heroes run for their lives toward the Southern exit of their city. From there they plan to go to the kindom of the Edan. In hopes of finding some help. Meanwhile back at Caran Pinnath. The Drow are looting the corpses and looking for various things of wealth which they will sell.  
  
"Shadow hand's and Moricant's present and accounted for Master" Kerrigor says in hopes of pleasing his master, her all powerful highness Xhanaphia who just so happens to be a very powerful Necromancer, and current leader of the Drow.  
  
"Well done. I'm amazed Kerrigor. You've actually managed to do something right for once, but wait," Kerrigor cowers in fear and holds his newly found possession close to him as Xhanaphia reaches out for it expectantly. "What have we here? Tell me, Kerrigor do my eyes deceive me? Or have you managed to find the Holy Elvin Artifact? Well no matter what's yours is mine."  
  
"B-b-but, Master" Kerrigor says in protest as Xhanaphia snatches his newly found prize from him. Kerrigor let's out a sigh of despair.  
  
"Is there a problem Kerrigor?!" Xhanaphia says as she begins to cast the spell for burning. "You seem to be a little bit fired up!" Xhanaphia says as she looses her hold of the spell and singes Kerrigor to a crisp.  
  
"This object could prove very useful for meaning of bargaining with the Elves… I will use it to the best of my abilities!" Xhanaphia cackles madly.  
  
Meanwhile, our heroes have reached the Sierra Forest. They approach the trees cautiously. For there are many a tale of strange, mysterious, and vile things that lurk within these wood. As they enter the clearing they hear a strange noise.  
  
"What's that?" Pwareica asks worriedly speaking the question that is on everyone's mind, as she looks around the clearing uneasily. "I could have sworn I heard something almost like a….." Pwareica let's out a scream of fear as a leaf falls and lands upon her shoulder.  
  
"Calmness is the key. As you were taught in your sword training, Pwareica. As for you Myst, what is it you sense? You seem to have a knack for sensing what things are. So if you see it fit please share what you see with us." Aireedhel says calmly while looking at Myst.  
  
"I see nothing that should be a threat. I suggest we camp here tonight. For we may soon have another joining our party." Myst says while trying to hide a smirk.  
  
*******************************Later that Night*************************************  
  
"Drop yer, arms ye filthy elves! I know what ye are up to!" says a voice from the shadows.  
"I suggest ye hold yer tongue, dwarf. For it would benefit your chances of living to see the next sunrise." Myst says icely as she walks behind the dwarf and casts a spell of binding.  
  
"Well done. Sooner, quicker and easier than I expected. Well done, Myst. Now as for you," Aireedhel turns to the dwarf who is trying with all his might to break free of Myst's magical bonds. "What shall we call you? Dwarf does not seem fit, you must have a name. It would be much easier if you told us willingly or we could always have Pwareica (Who flashes her sword grinning.) here teach you some manners. We also suggest you join our quest." Aireedhel says coolly.  
  
"Well, elf. It seems you haven't left me with much of a choice. I shall join ye on yer quest, for the simple reason that I have nothing better to do. As for a name. Feel free to call me D`lmo." D`lmo says with a groan and tries to break the bonds that bind him. "Now miss could you be so kind as to remove these bonds."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I forgot," Myst undoes the spell and points first to Pwareica and then to Aireedhel. "They are Pwareica and Aireedhel. I am Myst, a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Mmmm, much better. I thank ye, the pleasure is mine as long as I am on yer good side Myst." D`lmo says with a grin. "From the looks of it ye are a mage. Yer friend with the keen blade is a Elvin swordsman and the gentlemanly fellow is while I'm not quite sure… But for the moment I am a Freelance warrior."  
"I am a high elf, High Elf and High Moon mage. To your kind I may be more commonly referred to as a Cleric or Paladin of some sorts." says Aireedhel helpfully. "I speak for myself and the other when I say we're welcome to have you in our party."  
  
Later on our hero's approach the Edan capital. Portland a bustling trade center for Edan, few elves are seen among them. Our heroes approach the King in hopes of gaining some more party members for their quest.  
"Oh mighty, King Fredrick of the Edan. We beseech you to give you some more party members. Please. Oh mighty, King." Pwareica begs the King in a tone that would convince anyone of giving her what she wanted.  
  
"I shall allow you to go among my people and choose exactly five each." The King said in his regal voice.  
  
"Thank you, oh kind King! Your kindness will not be forgotten" Aireedhel says and bows to the King and exits to find his five.  
  
All of our heroes have returned with their five but Aireedhel. Who has but one to find. For his final he goes into the Moonshine Temple training place of both Paladin's and Clerics in hopes of finding one worthy for his cause then spots him.  
  
"Skales, you must focus on the good within yourself not the strength that lies without." the instructor says as Aireedhel walks into view. "Take a break and meditate on what you have learnt."  
  
"So you are an elf. Also a follower of good?" Aireedhel says as we walks up to inspect Skales who looks at him perplexed then nods. "What business does and elf have in the Edan capital?"  
  
"I have come from far away to train at the Moonshine Temple. I have finished my training long since and now wait for a Cleric to which I may devote myself and serve," Skales says expertly with a little frown. "But I fear there are no Clerics left. For I have waited many a moon rise and moon set, for one I may serve."  
  
"Than your search is over, Skales for I, Aireedhel am a Cleric looking for a Paladin to fight for my cause do you swear to follow me to the end?" Aireedhel says while appraising Skales.  
  
"I would be honored to follow you in your cause till our deaths, Aireedhel" Skales said bowing and grabbing the sword which Aireedhel handed him.  
  
Meanwhile back at the palace. The heroes had chosen their 5. They were now getting their okays from the King.  
  
"I, Myst have chosen Garrison a the Half-Elf druid, Q`ilth a Water Elementalist, K`hitl a Fire Elementalist, J`cal a Summoner, and Hagir a Archer" Myst said solemnly.  
  
"I, D`lmo have chosen four Dwarf fighters and Cortale a Belly-dancer." D`lmo said with a chuckle.  
  
"I, Pwareica have chosen two Archers, a doctor, a thief, and Christopher a Warrior." Pwareica said with a bow.  
  
"I, Aireedhel have chosen Skales a Cleric devoted to my cause and who serves me. I also have chosen one warrior mage, a Morph mage, and two regular warriors." Aireedhel said coolly.  
  
"I accept your choices. You are free to go. May luck be with you on your quest." The King said with a curt nod. "Go now and reclaim the land you lost!"  
  
Our heroes travel North to a place they once called home but has now been twisted and warped by the much despised Drow Queen. Our heroes manage to focus their power and teleport inside the walls where the real fight begins.  
  
"Ready your weapons!" Pwareica shouted as a swarm of undead raged upon them.  
  
Finally when the dead Shadow Hands, Mordicants and all lay dead forever.. Their remained only 9 warriors. Our heroes Aireedhel, D`lmo, Myst, and Pwareica. Some of the Edan and elves remained. They consisted of Garrison, Skales, Cortale, and Christopher .  
  
"We've lost.. So many" Garrison said as if in shock.. Then looked over to see none other than the Drow Queen herself Xhanaphia.  
  
"Foolish, of you to return to such a bleak and baron place. What is here for you now? This precious artifact?" Xhanaphia says and directs their attention to the thing around her neck.  
  
"The Evenst-" Skales words are cut off as he, Cortale, Christopher, and Garrison fall dead to the ground.  
  
"YOU MONSTER!" Aireedhel shouts enraged. "You will pay for that with your life, and the life of your people and all who have helped them."  
  
"They're all gone.. Dead. We'll never see them again" Pwarecia says as she sinks to the ground robbed of all hope. "What reason have we go on. Fighting to our deaths for nothing."  
  
"She's right you know. I see no point in carrying this on." D`lmo said as he collapsed.  
  
"Don't give up hope now when we've come so far! Myst and I can't do it on our own." Aireedhel said panicking. As he started to slip into the hopelessness that had befallen them.  
  
"You are gifted in robbing people of the thoughts that are so rightfully theirs, but what shall you do if you are robbed of your Xhanaphia?" Myst said looking up at Xhanaphia.  
  
"What can you do about it? You are just a mage. A strong one I'll give you that, but your not worthy of traveling in the company of them. They're too good to be seen with the likes of you!" Xhanaphia said as vile as ever filled with a burning hatred toward this mage.  
  
"You chose the path of both a Drow and a Necromancer, but why? It does not make you happy. This much is clear to me." Myst said looking Xhanaphia in the eyes.  
  
"I have no time for happiness and such weaknesses. I desire only power and greatness! I will live forever. Where as your time reaches an end. I must admit your idle chit-chat bought you some time and kept me amused, but no longer am I fooled. Your words have no power over me." Xhanaphia said getting ready to fight storing up energy to summon a Dimensional Hole.  
  
"You, Xhanaphia weren't always a Drow. You are an elf like I. I know you, as you know I. You can't accept this can you?" Myst said also storing power only much faster than Xhanaphia.  
  
"We shall see who the winner of this fight is elf! You know you may be right about the non-Drow part, but I will be the one to win this fight and claim your life!"  
  
"Not if I have any say in the matter." Aireedhel said recovering from the mind control Xhanaphia had had on him.  
  
"Glad to see you with us again." Myst said with a smile hinting to him to stale for time.  
  
"You are not as glad as I am to no longer be under her control." Aireedhel said receiving her hint.  
  
"HERE IS WHERE YOU BOTH SHALL DIE!" Xhanaphia cried out as she began to summon her Dimensional Hole.  
  
"Xhanaphia, I Myst bind you to me. With the power of the Elf within you and I, the blood that flows the same in our veins." Myst said as she bound Xhanaphia within herself.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Xhanaphia let out a scream as she was bound to Myst forever.  
Myst collapses to the ground. Hands Aireedhel the Evestar and sinks into unconsciousness. Later When Myst awaked she went the bodies of the five chosen comrades and revived them. Using the evil power that had once been Xhanaphia's. There is more to this than what it seems for. Xhanaphia was just a puppet by some greater evil our heroes will soon have to face. Will they prevail?!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!! 


End file.
